These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal
by LaurenSark4Eva
Summary: laurens pregnant. syd and vaughn are trying to repair their relationship. what happens when syd finds out laurens secret
1. Default Chapter

Title: These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal Author: LaurenSark4Eva Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Dude, if I OWNED the SHOW! I would like be rich and Lauren and Sark would 2getha.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Lauren: Michael, I have something very important to tell you...I'm pregnant!  
  
Vaughn: Lauren, that's wonderful! But how?  
  
Lauren: Now, Michael don't tell me you don't know how babies are made. {Lauren winks at Vaughn}  
  
Vaughn: {becoming flustered} Now, sweetie, you know that's not what I meant.  
  
Lauren: *pats Vaughn's hand* Let's not worry about it right now.  
  
*Vaughn hugs Lauren tightly*  
  
Lauren: {pulling away from Vaughn} Not so tight, Michael, wouldn't want to hurt our little dumpling.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, sorry, I didn't hurt you did I? *rubs Lauren's arms and belly* I can't believe we're going to be parents. *leans over and kisses Lauren*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 3 Months Later....  
  
[Enter Meeting Room]  
  
Dixon: Good luck to all of you.  
  
Lauren: *waiting until everyone else has left the room* Director Dixon, may I have a word with you?  
  
Dixon: Of course, Miss Reed. How can I help you?  
  
Lauren: Well, *pats ever enlarging stomach*, my doctor has told me it's best I not continue with my high stress job. He mentioned something about high blood pressure and danger to the pregnancy. I guess that means I'll need my maternity leave a little early. Dixon: Of course, Miss Reed, we certainly wouldn't want anything to happen to your pregnancy...or you. *friendly grin*  
  
Lauren: Thank you, Director Dixon, it's nice to have such personable bosses.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
[Enter Parking Garage. Vaughn is jogging after Sydney]  
  
Vaughn: Sydney! Wait up!  
  
Sydney: Hey, Vaughn, what do you want?  
  
Vaughn: Well *starts bumbling* well, you know Lauren is pregnant, and well, well, she was wondering if you wanted to come to her baby shower in two weeks?  
  
Sydney: *stares and Vaughn and starts walking away* You know, Vaughn, I always thought that you knew me. But you would never suggest something so hurtful if you did. Don't you think it's hard enough just SEEING her pregnancy in the office? You always running up and patting her belly...acting like such a proud *fake British accent* Papa. Dammit, Vaughn, how can you be so hurtful?  
  
Vaughn: ME being hurtful? ME?!? It's like you WANT me to be unhappy, Syd. Do you? Is that what you want? You want me to dump my family like a sack of dirt and come running back to you? What about me, Syd? What about me? You didn't have to LIVE without me for two years. You got to escape that torture!  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, you can be so naive sometimes. You think she loves you like I did? You think you two could ever  
  
have what we did? You know what Vaughn? Why don't you just go back to your precious little family. But. Leave.  
  
Me. Out of it.  
  
{Sydney turns to stalk away in a huff}  
  
Vaughn: I loved you more than you'll ever know but I've moved on, I have a life and family now, I can't just drop it for you, no matter what we had!  
  
{Sydney walks away without responding or even turning back, unable to see the tears coursing down Vaughn's face}  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Lauren enters office elevator and punches the garage button...her cell phone begins to ring]  
  
Lauren: Hello?  
  
Sark: Hello, Lauren, how are things?  
  
Lauren: Why the hell are you calling me?  
  
Sark: Oh, I was just wondering how our child was doing, sweetheart. I know it must be terribly stressful on the baby to live in such a tense environment. Perhaps after the child is born, your husband will finally be able to keep his hands off Agent Bristow's –  
  
Lauren: Mr. Sark, I do not have the time for you to waste with your petty mind games. When you have something relevant to say I might be inclined to listen. *Lauren shuts off phone, turning the power off as well*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Cut To: Sark in some dank room]  
  
Sark: Dammit.  
  
***************************************************  
  
[Vaughn is leaning against his car looking distressed...Weiss enters]  
  
Weiss: Vaughn! Vaughn, my man...what's wrong?  
  
Vaughn: I just had a big fight with Sydney.  
  
Weiss: What prompted that?  
  
Vaughn: I invited her to Lauren's baby shower.  
  
Weiss: Are you out of your mind?!?!  
  
Vaughn: God, you sound just like her! I thought she'd be happy for us. I'm finally going to have a complete family, I'm going to be a DAD!  
  
Weiss: And this would make Sydney feel better about Lauren how?  
  
Vaughn: Sydney knows how much I've always wanted to be a father, how much I've always wanted to have a family!  
  
Weiss: You do realise that this is in no way going to repair the massive ass cracks in your relationship with Lauren? Bringing a kid into this isn't the solution.  
  
Vaughn: Hey! My relationship with my wife is perfectly fine. It's not like you know anything about marriage! They hit rough spots every now and then, if you'd ever had a steady relationship you might know something about that!  
  
{Lauren enters parking garage}  
  
Lauren: MICHAEL!  
  
Vaughn: *takes deep breath* Hey, baby, you ready to go get some rest? *rubs Lauren's belly* What about you little one?  
  
Lauren: *laying head on Vaughn's shoulder feigning exhaustion* I am feeling rather exhausted, though this little kickboxer seems to be perfectly alert.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	2. This Pain is Just Too Real

[Enter Hallway at CIA Headquarters. Jack sees Sydney walking out of the elevator]  
  
Jack: Sydney, I wanted to have a word with you about your last operation.  
  
Sydney: What about it?  
  
Jack: {noticing Sydney's eyes and nose look a little swollen and red} I was just wondering when your report on the accuracy of Marshall's latest infra- red device was going to be completed.  
  
Sydney: *clearing her throat* I'll get started on it as soon as possible. Is that all?  
  
Jack: *thinks of saying more but decides against it* Yes, I believe so.  
  
{Sydney gives a slight smile and nod to her father before continuing down the hallway. Jack looks back, concern etched on his face}  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Enter Vaughn and Lauren's house]  
  
{Vaughn walks into the living room after getting home from work, he notices Lauren on the couch with a book}  
  
Vaughn: What're you reading, honey?  
  
Lauren: I was just glancing through a baby name book. I thought it would be a good idea for us to pick out some possible names. Vaughn: *nodding* That sounds like a wonderful idea. Have anything in mind?  
  
Lauren: Nothing I'm too terribly set on. Though I do love Gillian for a girl.  
  
Vaughn: *leaning over to kiss Lauren on the top of her head* Gillian sounds lovely, maybe we could use your mom's name as well, isn't it Olivia?  
  
Lauren: Aw, you're so sweet to me, love. Do you have anything in mind for a boy?  
  
Vaughn: Well, I've always wanted to use my father's name: William.  
  
Lauren: That sounds lovely, darling. I was named after my grandfather Lawrence; perhaps we could use that as a middle name.  
  
Vaughn: So, for a girl: Gillian Olivia Vaughn. And for a boy: William Lawrence Vaughn. I think they sound perfect.  
  
Lauren: *eyes narrowing* Who says we're using YOUR last name?  
  
Vaughn: There's another option?  
  
Lauren: Of COURSE 'there's another option' you bastard. I'm not going through this torture for nine months and not have my last name included!  
  
Vaughn: You mean you want their last name to be Reed?  
  
Lauren: *tearing up* Of course I don't want that! I wouldn't leave you out! I thought we could hyphenate it.  
  
Vaughn: Of course, of course we can hyphenate, baby. I didn't mean to upset you. *hugs Lauren*  
  
Lauren: I'm sorry, I'm not upset, it's these damn hormones, and I'm all out of sorts.  
  
Vaughn: It's okay, I understand, honey, you can't control it.  
  
{Vaughn glances at clock and notices it's already near midnight}  
  
Vaughn: I'm going to take a quick shower. It's getting pretty late, why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll meet you in there.  
  
Lauren: *yawns* That sounds perfect.  
  
{Lauren tilts her head up while Vaughn leans down to give her a peck on the lip}  
  
************************************************************************ [Enter CIA Headquarters. Marshall's Office]  
  
Vaughn: *leaning against Marshall's table* So, when Carrie was pregnant...did she have fluctuating moods?  
  
Marshall: *laughing* Yeah, like this one time she, you know how we have a small kitchen, she was putting away the groceries and she just started screaming and throwing things, and you know I thought something was really wrong, so I asked her what was wrong and she started screaming about needing more cabinets. Which, you know, I thought was really strange because we've always had enough cabinet space before, I mean yeah, it's cramped but there was enough room-  
  
Vaughn: Yeah, but did she cry a lot? Or be completely pissed and then be completely sweet the next minute?  
  
Marshall: Well, Carrie's never been the sweet type, like for instance we had been dating awhile and I took her to this nice restaurant and tried to order for her---  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, Marshall.  
  
Marshall: Oh yeah, of course, any time you need advice. Oh, did I show you this latest picture of Mitchell? We took him to Sears to get his picture taken, and they tried to get him to laugh with this, this uh, stuffed moose, or deer or something, anyway so they were trying to get him to laugh- --  
  
[Sydney walks in the office. Her face falls when she sees Vaughn]  
  
Marshall: Hey Syd, I was just showing Vaughn this latest picture of Mitchell *starts gesturing towards picture* see how he's making that face, well I was telling Vaughn about this stuffed antlered toy they were trying to get him to laugh with—  
  
Sydney: *easing into a smile* He's beautiful, really, very adorable.  
  
{awkward pause}  
  
Marshall: Okay, so for you next mission you're going undercover as socialites to plant a bug in Von Gaughinheim's office. Vaughn, you're sneaking into the office while Syd distracts Gaughinheim, this is a microphone that will also cause the video to relay back to our headquarters, just make sure you have it attached to the cord of the security camera. Syd, your barrette will cause the security camera to loop the last ten seconds over, but it will only last for about a minute and a half, so Vaughn you've got to be quick. Any questions?  
  
{Vaughn and Sydney both shake their heads and take the electronic devices from Marshall}  
  
[Syd and Vaughn start out of the office]  
  
Marshall: Oh, and guys, good luck.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
[Syd's sitting at her desk, writing her report; Jack walks up]  
  
Jack: Sydney, I was just informed about your upcoming mission with Agent Vaughn.  
  
Syd: Yes, in Amsterdam.  
  
Jack: Are you prepared for the mission?  
  
Syd: Of course I'm prepared. Dad, I can handle this. I'm fine, everything's fine.  
  
Jack: *looking closely at Syd* You could always see if Agent Weiss is available.  
  
Syd: Dad, I said everything was fine. I'll be okay, really, don't worry about me.  
  
Jack: *wants to say more but decides against; instead leans over to pat Syd's hand* Just consider asking Dixon about Agent Weiss.  
  
[Jack turns and walks off leaving Sydney deep in thought]  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
[Enter Dixon's Office]  
  
{Sydney walks into the office}  
  
Syd: Dixon, could I have a word with you about my upcoming mission with Vaughn?  
  
Dixon: Sure, Sydney, have a seat.  
  
Syd: Thanks.  
  
Dixon: So, what was it you wanted to ask me?  
  
Syd: Well I was thinking it might be best for Agent Weiss to go along instead of Vaughn.  
  
Dixon: We need Vaughn's field experience and expertise on this one, Sydney. This is far more complicated than the previous mission you did with Agent Weiss.  
  
Syd: But, Dixon, what with Vaughn's wife so close to her due date shouldn't we do our best to keep him in Los Angeles.  
  
Dixon: I'm sorry, Sydney, but on this particular mission we need him. There's nothing I can do to help that.  
  
Sydney: I understand, Dixon. Thank you for your time.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
[Lauren is pilfering through baby clothes in Baby Boutique; she doesn't notice Sark coming up behind her]  
  
Sark: Hello, love.  
  
Lauren: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Sark: Just thought I'd stop by and see how my co-worker and child are doing.  
  
Lauren: You bastard. How did you know I was here?  
  
Sark: I have my ways, darling.  
  
Lauren: What if someone sees us? Then what? Our whole cover will be blown. Our status as head of the American branch of the Covenant will be removed, and if we're lucky they won't bother with the torture but instead go in straight for the kill.  
  
Sark: You've grossly underestimated me. I like that romper you have there, I think it would look absolutely darling on the baby. {Sark's hand reaches around from behind to rest on her very pregnant belly}  
  
Lauren: *jerking away from Sark* Who the bloody hell do you think you are?  
  
Sark: *smirking* I think we both know who I am...and what I am in relation to the child.  
  
Lauren: You mean we both know what you wish you were to this baby, you pathetic piece of shit.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
[Sydney is walking down a Los Angeles street, headed towards her favourite restaurant; she sees a Baby Boutique]  
  
{Sydney enters the boutique, thinking about the possibility that she can't have children}  
  
{Sydney starts thumbing through the racks and racks of baby clothes. Little dresses, little pantsuits, little teeny tiny preemie rompers.}  
  
Syd: *mumbling to herself* Maybe I should just get Lauren a baby shower gift. Doesn't mean I have to go to the shower. I can't be mad at Vaughn forever, especially not if we're going to continue working together.  
  
[Sydney hears a familiar British accent. Lurking around a shelf of strollers she goes to confirm her suspicions]  
  
********************************************************************  
  
{A saleslady has noticed Sark and Lauren's confrontation; she goes to see what the problem is}  
  
Saleslady: Excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding, but is there a problem here?  
  
Sark: No...*looks at name tag while slipping arms around Lauren's waist* Paula, my wife and I were just discussing baby—  
  
Lauren: Actually, miss, could you please escort this man out of here? I have no clue who he is and he's been hassling me ever since I stepped in here.  
  
Paula: Of course, Miss. Please sir, *Paula grabs Sark's arm* come with me.  
  
{Sark looks at Lauren, a smug grin on his face}  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
[Sydney sees the saleslady take Sark by the arm]  
  
Sydney: *starts to panic* Shit, shit, shit. *whispering*  
  
{Sydney glances around for an out, finally she sees a series of dressing rooms at the end of the aisle, she begins hurrying towards it}  
  
[Sydney gets there in the nick of time, quickly shutting and locking the dressing room door behind her. She's stunned at what she just saw]  
  
****************************************************************** [Inside the dressing room]  
  
{Syd is looking around for a way to get out when she hears footsteps coming closer, she hears the saleslady try and turn the knob; then knock on the door}  
  
Paula: Hello? Is anyone in there?  
  
Syd: *in fake Southern accent* Yes ma'am?  
  
Paula: Sorry to bother you, Miss.  
  
{Sydney breathes a sigh of relief as she hears the saleslady check the next door; then speak to the customer she is with}  
  
Paula: If you need a different size just lean out and let me know.  
  
{Sydney hears the door shut; then the rustle of clothing being discarded; a few grunts of frustration, a long sigh and finally the door open again}  
  
Lauren: Miss? I need his one size larger, please?  
  
Paula: Of course, Miss, let me just go get it.  
  
{Sydney hears the door shut again; realises that if she waits for Paula to return with the bigger size she will probably have enough time to sneak out the door while Lauren struggles into the clothing. Sydney hears Paula approaching and the knock on Lauren's dressing room door; then finally the door shutting. Rushing out of the dressing room and then out of the boutique she hurries down the sidewalk to her parked car}  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Er zijn enkel teveel die de Tijd niet ka...

[A/N: Sorry I took so long in getting this chapter up, I wanted to make sure it was nicely sized and I had to slightly tweak chapter 2 of this fic to make the rest of it work. Not a big thing, but I had to push Syd overhearing Sark/Lauren convo a bit. Enjoy!]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
[Enter Chez François: Vaughn is waiting for Lauren to arrive]  
  
Waiter: Monsieur, are you ready to order yet?  
  
Vaughn: No, thank you, I'm waiting on my wife. She should be here any minute now.  
  
Waiter: Just let me know when you are ready to order.  
  
[Waiter leaves. Five minutes pass before Vaughn notices his very pregnant wife trying her best not to waddle on her way to their table. Vaughn stands up to greet his wife]  
  
Vaughn: *leaning over to kiss her on the cheek* How are you feeling, honey? *he pulls out her chair for her*  
  
Lauren: Huge, and uncomfortable.  
  
Vaughn: {smiling at his wife} Well, we are having twins. I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end.  
  
Lauren: Yes, well, if you were the one with the task of pushing these babies out you wouldn't think twins sounded so wonderful.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, I don't know. At least they'll always have a playmate. No worries about loneliness.  
  
Lauren: As I said, if you would like to have the honour of pushing we can see about having it arranged.  
  
[Vaughn merely smiles at his obviously hormonal wife and signals for the waiter]  
  
Vaughn: You look beautiful, love, is that a new dress?  
  
Lauren: *genuinely smiling* Actually, yes. I bought it at Baby Boutique today. All of my others are becoming so tight.  
  
Vaughn: Well, I highly approve. It looks absolutely lovely on you.  
  
[The waiter arrives and places menus on the table]  
  
Waiter: Madam, what may I bring you to drink?  
  
Lauren: I think I'll just have an iced tea, thank you.  
  
Waiter: And you, Monsieur?  
  
Vaughn: A merlot, thank you.  
  
Waiter: *nodding* I'll be back to take your order.  
  
[Waiter leaves to get drinks]  
  
Lauren: So how was work today?  
  
Vaughn: Good, I'm leaving for Amsterdam tomorrow. Sydney and I have to go photograph some kind of document.  
  
Lauren: Oh, so that's why we're having this dinner. You're trying to break the news to me gently. Hoping I won't have an emotional breakdown in a public place.  
  
Vaughn: Now, Lauren, that is not why I brought you here. I just thought we could have a nice night together before I left...and before the babies come. It might be our last for quite a while.  
  
Lauren: Sure it is. Oh, I understand. Don't worry. Just wanted to take your pregnant wife to the fancy new restaurant in town.  
  
Vaughn: Lauren, please don't be that way, sweetie. I meant nothing by this. If you want to go home we can.  
  
Lauren: Like I would cause a scene like that. Let's just sit down have our damn dinner.  
  
[Waiter shows back up with Lauren's iced tea and a bottle of wine]  
  
Waiter: *presenting bottle of wine before pouring* Monsieur, is this to your liking?  
  
Vaughn: *sipping the wine and nodding* Yes, this is fine.  
  
Waiter: Do you and the madam wish to order now?  
  
Vaughn: *glances at Lauren, she nods* Yes, I believe we would. Lauren, what do you want, honey?  
  
Lauren: I believe I'll have the filet mignon, well done, with a side of the lobster bisque.  
  
Vaughn: I think I'll have the same, only make my filet mignon medium rare.  
  
Waiter: *writing down order* Thank you.  
  
[Waiter walks off] {awkward silence}  
  
Vaughn: So, were the babies kicking today?  
  
Lauren: Of course. One of them seems to be far more active, our little kickboxer. Thank god he tired himself out around noon. I finally got a short nap.  
  
Vaughn: He? You think it's a boy?  
  
Lauren: *shrugging her shoulders slightly* I don't really know either way. You've been at all of the ultrasounds. Sometimes they say it's two boys, sometimes girls, sometimes a boy and a girl. Who knows. Today I feel like one of them is a boy, tomorrow I may feel like they're girls.  
  
Vaughn: Oh.  
  
Lauren: Are you saying you wouldn't be happy if it was girls?  
  
Vaughn: Of course not! How could you think that?  
  
Lauren: Well, you seemed rather disappointed when I said I didn't know yet.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, no, I was just wondering. I thought maybe the doctor had called or something.  
  
Lauren: *nodding* Ah.  
  
Vaughn: Did you pick up any baby things while you were in the store today?  
  
Lauren: Oh, yes. I bought the bassinets and the prams.  
  
Vaughn: Prams?  
  
Lauren: *raises eyebrow* Yes.  
  
Vaughn: What is a pram?  
  
Lauren: It's a stroller for a small infant.  
  
Vaughn: Ah.  
  
{Vaughn is relieved as the waiter shows up with their food. They eat in silence for a while}  
  
Vaughn: How is your food?  
  
Lauren: Very delicious.  
  
Vaughn: The steak is cooked enough?  
  
Lauren: Yes.  
  
Vaughn: Lauren, would you please stop giving me the cold shoulder? I didn't bring you here to sit and not talk. I'm sorry you think I brought you here to break the news to you that I'm going on a mission with Syd..ney. But I didn't, you know I wouldn't do that.  
  
Lauren: What do you want me to say, Michael? When have we ever really talked? Not since she came back. Do you see the connection? Do you?  
  
Vaughn: Do not bring Sydney into this. I can't help it if you don't trust me around her. But Sydney and I are in the past. I'm with you now. *grabs Lauren's hand* I'm married to you. Why can't you just trust me, Lauren?  
  
Lauren: I really can't get into this right now, Michael. You know I can't get upset. Dr. Scherlberg said my blood pressure has been rising and he's afraid it might be pre-eclampsia. Just please, drop the subject.  
  
Vaughn: Pre-eclampsia?  
  
Lauren: It's a condition some pregnant women develop. It can be very harmful to the baby and can cause the mother's kidneys to malfunction. It can also cause severe seizures. There's a higher risk in multiple births not to mention women with high stress jobs.  
  
Vaughn: *looking very worried* What are the chances that you have this?  
  
Lauren: Well, if I can manage to keep my blood pressure down and just relax once in a while it shouldn't be a problem. But fighting about you and Sydney isn't helping anyone, least of all the babies and me.  
  
Vaughn: *reaches over to stroke Lauren's cheek* Why don't we finish dinner and go home to rest?  
  
Lauren: *touches Vaughn's hand that is resting on her cheek* That sounds fine.  
  
[They continue dinner in silence]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Enter Syd's apartment. She hears a knock at the door]  
  
Sydney: *calling out* Who is it?  
  
Weiss: It's me! Weiss.  
  
Sydney: *opening door* Hey Weiss. Come in, come in.  
  
Weiss: *hanging coat up and sniffing* What is that smell?  
  
Sydney: Oh, I was just making supper. Chicken sautéed in lemon. I'm going to have too much for just me, care to join me?  
  
Weiss: Of course, haven't got anything better to do. Can I help out in the kitchen?  
  
Sydney: *chuckling slightly* I usually need all the help I can get.  
  
[Sydney leads the way into her small kitchen. They cook in silence for a while]  
  
Weiss: Syd, are you okay?  
  
Sydney: What do you mean?  
  
Weiss: You just seem kind of...distracted.  
  
Sydney: No, I'm fine really. Just fine.  
  
Weiss: Are you really sure? You don't seem fine?  
  
Sydney: I just haven't been feeling up to par lately.  
  
Weiss: *hesitating* This isn't about the baby shower is it? Because you don't have to go, Mike doesn't realise what an ass he can be sometimes.  
  
Sydney: *smiling at Weiss* He's not an ass, he's just under a lot of stress lately.  
  
Weiss: Nice change of subject, Syd.  
  
Sydney: Really, I'm fine, Weiss.  
  
Weiss: If you're sure...  
  
Sydney: I'm sure.  
  
Weiss: Okay. *puts arm around Syd's shoulders and gives them a brief squeeze before going back to the rice*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
[Jack is driving down the highway in his car; his cell phone rings]  
  
Jack: Hello?  
  
Sydney: Dad?  
  
Jack: Sydney? What's wrong? Where are you?  
  
Sydney: I'm fine, Dad. I was just wondering if we could meet somewhere, or maybe you could come by my apartment? I need to talk with you about something.  
  
Jack: Hold on, Sydney, I'll be right there.  
  
{Jack begins speeding down the highway towards Sydney's place}  
  
************************************************************************ [Enter Syd's apartment; there's an urgent pounding on the door; Sydney walks over to open the door for her dad]  
  
Sydney: I'm sorry I worried you, Dad.  
  
Jack: What's wrong?  
  
Sydney: Nothing is wrong, I just had something I needed to talk to you about.  
  
Jack: What is it?  
  
Sydney: Well, I was in a...store the other day and I thought I had heard Lauren's voice, so I went to go check it out. And, Dad, she was there...and so was Sark. And, Dad, she didn't seem scared or mad.  
  
Jack: Are you implying that Lauren and Sark are somehow...partners?  
  
Sydney: Well, she didn't seem like this was anything new.  
  
Jack: What happened exactly, Sydney? Were they discussing something?  
  
Sydney: I don't know, by the time I had gotten within hearing range the saleslady had intervened—  
  
Jack: Why would the saleslady intervene?  
  
Sydney: She seemed to think there was a problem. Dad, this was definitely not a new thing.  
  
Jack: Sydney, I'm not entirely sure you're the most reliable person on this.  
  
Sydney: 'Not the most reliable person'? Are you saying that just because I was involved with Vaughn two YEARS ago that I can't be trusted? Dad, I wouldn't make this up!  
  
Jack: Sydney, I'm not saying that it didn't happen. But your emotions may cloud your judgment—  
  
Sydney: I can't believe you're saying this! You of all people should know that I would never tell you this unless I thought it was important!  
  
Jack: I know you thought you saw something, however, you could have been subconsciously projecting.  
  
Sydney: I know what I saw, Dad. I didn't want to see it! I've caused Vaughn enough pain as it is, the last thing I want is to cause him more. But I know what I saw, and I saw Lauren and Sark in a very suspicious situation. *Sydney begins crying*  
  
{Jack touches her shoulder in comfort; Sydney collapses onto him, hugging him tightly}  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
[Enter plane; Sydney and Vaughn are flying to Amsterdam for their latest mission]  
  
{Syd notices Vaughn looks a little distraught}  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, is something wrong?  
  
Vaughn: *looking up* Huh?  
  
Sydney: I asked if anything was wrong. You look a little...distracted.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, it's nothing.  
  
Sydney: If it has you this upset it's not 'nothing'. Vaughn, I know we haven't exactly been...close lately. But if you need to talk, I'm still here.  
  
Vaughn: *grinning sadly at Sydney* I just had a fight with Lauren last night. We were having a going away dinner and she...she's just been very hormonal lately and she took something the wrong way.  
  
Sydney: *feeling very uncomfortable* Oh. Um...was it anything in particular that she was upset about?  
  
Vaughn: Oh, uh, not really. You know, she's pregnant so everything just gets blown out of proportion. We have little fights occasionally. She's been having...problems with the pregnancy so...she's just been on edge.  
  
Sydney: Oh, I'm sorry. She's been having problems?  
  
Vaughn: *nodding* Yeah, apparently it's something to do with her blood pressure and stress.  
  
Sydney: I'm so sorry, Vaughn. Tell her...tell her I hope everything turns out okay.  
  
Vaughn: *nods* Thanks, Syd.  
  
{They look at eachother; you can see the sadness in both of their gazes, it was never supposed to be this way}  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
[Amsterdam; Sydney and Vaughn are outside the Amstel Inter-Continental Amsterdam]  
  
Sydney: You ready?  
  
Vaughn: *nodding* Yeah.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, are you sure?  
  
Vaughn: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Sydney: I just wanted to make sure you were feeling on top of your game. You seemed really distracted on the airplane.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, you should know that I do not let my personal life interfere with missions.  
  
Sydney: *raising an eyebrow* Vaughn—  
  
Vaughn: Syd, I'm fine. Let's just do this.  
  
{Sydney sighs, picks up the long hem of her ball gown and chases up to Vaughn}  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
[Enter: Amstel Inter-Continental Mirror Room]  
  
Sydney: *whispering* Vaughn, I see Von Gaughinheim.  
  
Vaughn: *nodding* Okay, I'll be walking around near the hallway.  
  
{Sydney walks up to Gaughinheim}  
  
Sydney: Hallo...*continues in Dutch*.  
  
[Weiss continuously gives Sydney information about Gaughinheim through her earpiece]  
  
Weiss: Okay Syd, loop the cameras Vaughn is headed towards the office.  
  
{Sydney pretends to become embarrassed by something Von Gaughinheim has said to her, pushing her hair clip as she self-consciously touches her wig}  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
[Enter: Hallway leading from Mirror Room to Von Gaughinheim's office; Vaughn is running]  
  
Weiss: Okay, take the next left.  
  
{Vaughn cuts around the next left corner he sees, constantly keeping an eye out for any guards}  
  
Weiss: Okay, the door should be the third on the right.  
  
{Vaughn sees said door up ahead; deactivates the alarm and slips into the office}  
  
Vaughn: I'm in Weiss, I see the security camera, how much time do I have?  
  
Weiss: Thirty-nine seconds.  
  
Vaughn: *groaning and rushing over to the security camera* Okay, what do I clip the microphone wire to?  
  
Weiss: Uhhhh, the yellow wire.  
  
Vaughn: *locating the yellow wire and attaches the microphone* Where does the camera wire attach?  
  
Weiss: The red wire.  
  
Vaughn: *looking through the tangle of wires* There is no red wire.  
  
Weiss: There has to be.  
  
Vaughn: Well, there isn't. How much time?  
  
Weiss: *glancing down at the stopwatch* 15 seconds.  
  
Vaughn: Dammit. There is NO red wire, Weiss. Wanna help me out here?  
  
Weiss: What colours do you see?  
  
Vaughn: I see green, blue, white and black.  
  
Weiss: Try the...uhh....the white one.  
  
Vaughn: *clipping the white wire* Anything?  
  
Weiss: No. Dammit, Mike you gotta get out of there.  
  
Vaughn: How much time?  
  
Weiss: Five seconds...no make that three. Vaughn: *hears the soft bleeping of the alarm* Too late.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
{Sydney suddenly notices a guard approaching Von Gaughinheim and her; the guard whispers something feverishly in Von Gaughinheim's ear]  
  
Steffan Von Gaughinheim: Misser, als u me zult excuseren.  
  
{Von Gaughinheim turns to walk away; Sydney grabs his upper arm halting him}  
  
Sydney: Oh, Mijnheer Von Gaughinheim! U bent zo vriendelijk. Denkt u misschien wij konden persoonlijk raadplegen nadat gala beëindigt?  
  
{Sydney gives him a lustful stare}  
  
Von Gaughinheim: Dat klinkt absoluut verrukkelijk. Ik zal een ruimte voor ons reserveren. Ben daar na gala.  
  
Sydney: Ik zou het niet missen, Mijnheer Von Gaughinheim.  
  
Von Gaughinheim: Tevreden, oproepen me Steffan.  
  
{Sydney smiles at him as he turns once more to walk away}  
  
Weiss: Sydney, get out of there. Vaughn's is coming around the front of the building.  
  
{Sydney grabs the hem of her dress and scurries towards the front door}  
  
**************************************************  
  
[Enter: Alleyway beside Amstel Inter-Continental Amsterdam]  
  
Weiss: Sydney is leaving the building through the front door. Tag up with her and find your car.  
  
[Vaughn rounds to the front of the building, guards right behind; and sees Sydney burst out of the front doors, running as best she can in her four inch stilettos]  
  
Vaughn: Syd!  
  
Sydney: Vaughn!  
  
[Vaughn rushes ahead and grabs Syd's hand practically dragging her to their getaway car]  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
[Enter: Sydney and Vaughn pulling getaway car into deserted parking garage]  
  
{Sydney glances over and notices Vaughn as a gash on his right hand knuckles}  
  
Sydney: *lightly grazing them and noticing Vaughn flinches* Oh, Vaughn, you're hurt.  
  
Vaughn: *pulling his hand away from her touch* It's nothing, just a scratch.  
  
Sydney: That is not just a scratch, Vaughn. Just lemme take a look at it.  
  
{Sydney reaches over to grasp Vaughn's hand lightly in her own}  
  
Sydney: *flipping on the overhead car light* Well, I can't see and glass or other debris in it. But I think you'll need a few butterfly bandages.  
  
{Sydney begins lightly brushing the skin around the wound}  
  
Sydney: Does it hurt? I think have some painkillers in my purse.  
  
{Sydney raises her eyes to meet Vaughn; they're quiet for a moment}  
  
Vaughn: *suddenly becoming uncomfortable and diverting his eyes* Uh...yeah, it hurts a little bit.  
  
Sydney: *feeling very uncomfortable turns and begins to dig through her purse for the bottle of pills* Here, take two of these.  
  
{Vaughn takes the bottle of pills from her hand; trying his best not to brush his fingers against her's}  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, Syd.  
  
{He glances at her out the corner of his eye}  
  
Sydney: *relaxing visibly* No problem.  
  
{awkward pause}  
  
Vaughn: Look, Syd, I'm...I'm sorry about inviting you to the baby shower. It was...very insensitive of me to assume you would be okay with it.  
  
{Sydney's shoulders tighten}  
  
Sydney: It's fine, Vaughn.  
  
{Vaughn reaches over to brush Sydney's shoulder; hesitating as if he has something he wants to say}  
  
Sydney: Oh look, Weiss is here, finally.  
  
{Unbuckling her seatbelt she steps out of the car; Vaughn sighs to himself before stepping out of the car himself}  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
[A/N: The translations of the Dutch sentences are:  
  
"Misser, als u me zult excuseren." = "Miss, if you will excuse me"  
  
"Oh, Mijnheer Von Gaughinheim! U bent zo vriendelijk. Denkt u misschien wij konden persoonlijk raadplegen nadat gala beëindigt?" = Oh, Mister Von Gaughinheim! You are so kind. Do you think perhaps we could consult privately after the gala ends?  
  
"Dat klinkt absoluut verrukkelijk. Ik zal een ruimte voor ons reserveren. Ben daar na gala." = That sounds absolutely delightful. I'll reserve a room for us. Be there after the gala. "Ik zou het niet missen, Mijnheer Von Gaughinheim." = I wouldn't miss it, Mister Von Gaughinheim.  
  
"Tevreden, oproepen me Steffan." = "Please, call me Steffan" 


	4. Tequila and Limes

[Enter: Plane on the way home, Syd is napping]  
  
Weiss: You said what to her?  
  
Vaughn: I just apologized to her for inviting her to the shower.  
  
Weiss: Are you insane? What made you think you should even bring it up again?  
  
Vaughn: I was just trying to...smooth things over. I didn't think she would react so badly.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, because apologizing to your ex for inviting her to your wife's baby shower is always a good idea.  
  
Vaughn: {running a hand through his hair} I was just...I was only trying to...alleviate some tension. Things have been awkward lately.  
  
Weiss: Look, Mike, when trying to 'alleviate tension' it's best NOT to mention the wife.  
  
Vaughn: Thanks, I got that.  
  
Weiss: Just trying to help man.  
  
[Suddenly Sydney begins to stir in her sleep]  
  
Sydney: {bleary eyed and yawning} How is the mic uplink working?  
  
Weiss: {exchanging a look with Vaughn} Seems fine so far.

* * *

[Enter: Syd's apartment. She is sitting on the couch watching a movie on Lifetime] Sydney: Dammit, I need more ice cream.  
  
[Sydney picks up the telephone and dials Weiss' number]  
  
Weiss: Hello?  
  
Sydney: Hey, Weiss, you got any ice cream?  
  
Weiss: {noticing Syd's choked up voice} No, but I have some tequila. Want me to bring it over?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, sure that'd be great.  
  
[Sydney hangs up the phone, turns her attention back to the sappy movie until she hears a knock on the door]  
  
Sydney: {opening the door} Took you long enough.  
  
Weiss: Sorry, I ran up to the grocery store to get some limes.  
  
Sydney: Oh, ok.  
  
Weiss: You do have salt, right?  
  
Sydney: I'm not completely devoid of food, Weiss.  
  
Weiss: What movie are you watching?  
  
Sydney: {reaching for the remote to turn it off}Some stupid Lifetime movie. I think her husband or fiancé was paralyzed in a horrible car accident and is now angsting and she doesn't know how to make him feel better. I think it's designed to make you feel better about your problems. But at this point it doesn't really work on me.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, I get that.  
  
[Syd smiles sadly at Weiss]  
  
Weiss: Anyway, this tequila isn't drinking itself.  
  
Sydney: Right.  
  
[Sydney goes to her kitchen to get a couple of shot glasses and a salt shaker]  
  
Sydney: See? I do have salt.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, yeah, just nothing else.  
  
[Sydney and Weiss sit down at her bar and start downing shots]  
  
Sydney: {very drunkenly} Why is Vaughn such an ass sometimes?  
  
Weiss: {also drunk} I don't think he means to be. He has good intentions things just come out assy.  
  
Sydney: {giggling} I don't think 'assy' is a real word.  
  
Weiss: I just made it one.  
  
Sydney: You can't do that.  
  
Weiss: Why not?  
  
Sydney: You just can't.  
  
Weiss: You know, it's good to see you smile, Syd, even if you are drunk off your ass.  
  
Sydney: {belly laughing now} What is your new found fascination with the word ass? Assy.  
  
Weiss: I have no fascination. It's just very versatile.  
  
Sydney: Yeah, sure...Assy.  
  
[Sydney notices they ran out of limes]  
  
Sydney: Dammit, I guess that's it for our little drink-a-thon.  
  
[Sydney grabs the shot glasses and starts for the sink stumbling on her way]  
  
Weiss: {reaching out to steady her} Whoa there, Syd, careful.  
  
Sydney: {laying her hand on Weiss' outstretched arm to steady herself} Oooooh, I guess I'm drunker than I thought.  
  
[Weiss reaches an arm around Sydney]  
  
Weiss: Come on, we better get you to bed.  
  
Sydney: {laying her head on Weiss' shoulder} You don't need to take care of me.  
  
Weiss: Well, I really don't think your father would appreciate me leaving you here to pass out and knock yourself unconscious. Sydney: He'd appreciate it about as much as my getting so drunk in the first place.  
  
[Weiss reaches to open the door to her bedroom]  
  
Weiss: Here we are. Think you can get yourself into bed?  
  
Sydney: {snorting} I'm not a child, Weiss.  
  
Weiss: Trust me, that I know.  
  
[Sydney looks up at Weiss, an odd look gracing her features]  
  
Sydney: Thanks again, Weiss, I really appreciate this.  
  
Weiss: No problem, Syd, anytime.  
  
[Weiss leans in to give her a hug goodbye, as he pulls away she reaches up to touch her lips to his, lingering for just a second before Weiss pulls away]  
  
Weiss: I better go, Syd, make sure and get some Tylenol in the morning. And coffee, lots of coffee.  
  
[Weiss turns and quickly stumbles his way out of her apartment, leaving Syd with a look of confusion and guilt]

* * *

[Enter: Vaughn and Lauren's apartment. Vaughn is just getting home, he notices Lauren asleep on the couch, a "What To Expect When You're Expecting" book laid across her burgeoning belly]  
  
Lauren: {groggily} You're home late.  
  
Vaughn: Yeah, I had to run some errands.  
  
[Vaughn sits on the edge of the couch running a hand over Lauren's hair]  
  
Vaughn: You shouldn't have waited up for me.  
  
Lauren: I thought you'd be home earlier. I must have fallen asleep reading.  
  
Vaughn: {nodding} How are the babies?  
  
Lauren: Same as always, kicking and punching my bladder as often as possible.  
  
Vaughn: How was your appointment?  
  
Lauren: Good, Dr. Scherlberg said my blood pressure is looking much better and to just keep on bed rest as much as possible.  
  
Vaughn: {leaning down to kiss Lauren's forehead} Guess I'll be pampering my wife for a while. Come on, let's get to bed.  
  
[Lauren struggles to get on her feet while Vaughn tries to help as best he can]  
  
Lauren: I'm going to have to sleep standing up if this keeps up.  
  
Vaughn: {putting his arm around her} We'll think of something better than that, I promise. And hey, it's only a few more months, right?  
  
Lauren: Just a few months to you maybe, but it feels like forever for me.  
  
Vaughn: I'm sorry honey, but just think of what it will be like the first time we see our babies.  
  
Lauren: It'll be bloody amazing.  
  
[They continue to the bedroom, Vaughn chuckling over Lauren's use of British slang]

* * *

[Enter: CIA Operations Center. Sydney is walking through the office, she sees Weiss over by the coffee maker, she starts walking towards him]  
  
Sydney: Hey Weiss.  
  
Weiss: Hey Syd, how are you feeling?  
  
Sydney: Like I downed about 3 too many shots of tequila last night. What about you?  
  
Weiss: {laughing nervously} Same here.  
  
Sydney: Look, Weiss, about last night and the...and the kiss...I don't want this to affect our friendship. You're my only friend these days; I can't lose that, Weiss.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, Syd, I know. No big deal, right?  
  
Sydney: {looking at Weiss sadly} I'm sorry, I have a horrible track record from drunken kisses. I really am sorry, Weiss.  
  
[Neither of them notice Vaughn walking up behind them]  
  
Vaughn: Sorry about what?  
  
[Sydney and Weiss are both a bit startled, they whip around to see Vaughn standing behind them, a confused look on his face]  
  
Weiss & Syd: Oh, uhh.  
  
Sydney: I got a little drunk last night and uh, I threw up on Weiss...  
  
Weiss: {at same time} Syd made me watch a Lifetime movie last night...  
  
Sydney: Yeah, right, I made him watch the movie, then I got drunk and threw up on him.  
  
Vaughn: {looking oddly at them} Oh okay, well I just came by to get my coffee. Don't let me interrupt.  
  
[Vaughn turns and walks away. Sydney turns back and puts her hands on the table breathing in deeply]  
  
Weiss: I don't think he bought it, Syd. Vaughn isn't stupid.  
  
Sydney: We can only hope he did buy it, though. placing a hand on Weiss' arm Look, Weiss, how about you come over for dinner tonight. I really want to talk about this with you.  
  
Weiss: {looking down at her hand on his arm} Sure, Syd, I'll be over around 7:30.

* * *

[Enter: CIA Operations Centre Briefing Room]  
  
Dixon: Agent Vaughn, you should be pleased to know that the microphone tap you managed to put in Von Gaughinheim's office has proven to be very useful. Just today we picked up what appears to be Von Gaughinheim giving one of his operatives instructions to a very important Rambaldi artifact in the Parisian catacombs. It appears to be directly linked to the prophecy. We believe it could possibly be a WMD.  
  
[Dixon presses the button to play the audio feed; it's rather scratchy but there is a familiar British accent]  
  
Sydney: Is that Sark's voice?  
  
Dixon: To the best of our knowledge, yes. Agent Bristow you'll be going into the catacombs to retrieve the Rambaldi artifact before Sark. Now, since Agent Vaughn has requested time off to take care of things at home you will be taking Agent Weiss as your partner.  
  
[Sydney and Weiss exchange a quick look]  
  
Dixon: Make sure to visit Marshall tomorrow for your op tech. You leave in two days. Thank you, and good luck.  
  



	5. La Chatte Noire

[Enter: Sydney's apartment; she is busy over a boiling pot of pasta; there's a knock on the door]  
  
Sydney: {calling out} Come in!  
  
[Weiss opens the door; he's carrying a bag]  
  
Weiss: Hey, Syd, I brought some wine. I hope that's okay.  
  
Sydney: {laughing and trying to alleviate some tension} That's great. I better watch my intake though, we both know how I get.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, I guess we do.  
  
Sydney: {suddenly feeling very uncomfortable} I just have to finish boiling the pasta and then supper will be ready. Just make yourself at home.  
  
[Weiss nods and takes his coat off before going to sit down on Sydney's couch]  
  
Sydney: Dinner's ready!  
  
Weiss: Smells wonderful.  
  
[They sit down at the small table in Syd's kitchen/dining room; they're both silent]  
  
Sydney: Weiss, are we going to talk about what happened last night?  
  
Weiss: I don't know what to say about it, Syd. I don't even know what I feel about it.  
  
Sydney: I don't know how it would ever be able to work, Weiss. There's so much...so many things that could go wrong...so many people we could hurt.  
  
Weiss: Mike.  
  
Sydney: Not just Vaughn, Weiss.  
  
Weiss: But mostly him. I get it, Syd, I really do. I was there when you two first met, it will always be him.  
  
Sydney: Eric—  
  
Weiss: Syd, it's fine, I really do understand. We make better friends anyway. Can you really imagine us...as a couple?  
  
Sydney: {smiling sadly} For a moment I could...and then reality fled back into my thoughts.  
  
Weiss: Reality can be a bitch.  
  
Sydney: {chuckling} You're telling me!  
  
[Sydney reaches over to grab Weiss' hand]  
  
Sydney: So, we're good?  
  
Weiss: Of course.  
  
[They smile at eachother and go back to eating]

* * *

[Enter: CIA Operations Center Op Tech Room]  
  
Marshall: For the most part this mission should be easy compared to the last one in Amsterdam, well other than the fact that you may have a run-in with Sark. Basically all you need is this little metal detector, your mics and a map of the catacombs.  
  
Sydney: That's all? A metal detector, mics and a map?  
  
Marshall: Yeah, boring I know. But the catacombs are dark and hard to navigate so there'll be at least a little excitement thrown in, not Superbowl excitement, or 'Hey, I'm meeting Jonathan Frakes excitement'...but excitement.  
  
Sydney: So, is that all?  
  
Marshall: {sounding disappointed} Yeah, I think so.  
  
Sydney: Thanks, Marshall.  
  
Marshall: Oh, hey, did I show you what I made for Mitchell?  
  
Sydney: {smiling} I don't think so.  
  
Marshall: It's a music box, but it's not just a music box it responds to the sounds he's making and changes accordingly. So say he's happy {Marshall coos like a baby} it continues to play that song, but if he's sad {Marshall starts wailing like a baby} it switches to a more comforting song. {a lullaby begins to play}  
  
Sydney: Wow, Marshall that is very cool. Anyway, I need to go find my dad, he needed to talk to me about something.  
  
Marshall: Oh, of course, sorry.  
  
Sydney: No problem, Marshall.

* * *

[Enter: Operations Centre parking lot]  
  
Sydney: Hi, Dad, you needed to see me about something?  
  
Jack: Yes. Sydney, I began checking up on Lauren after you told me about your encounter involving she and Mr. Sark. She has a number of untraceable phone calls on her list. Now, while these very well could be NSC calls the volume is rather surprising.  
  
Sydney: Dad, we have to report this. This is serious.  
  
Jack: No, we most certainly do not have to report this, Sydney. First of all, this is in no way evidence that would stand up anywhere without your report of the encounter you had, which I'm sorry, is not going to be trustworthy in this case. Second of all, Ms. Reed is very pregnant, and is having a very difficult pregnancy and there is no reason to upset her or Agent Vaughn with this at this moment.  
  
Sydney: But...this is important, Dad. What if she's working for The Covenant? Then what? Dad, that means that she's the mole, she's leaking all of the information.  
  
Jack: I understand your concerns, Sydney, but at this point there is simply nothing we can do about it. I will continue to keep an eye on the situation.  
  
Sydney: {sighing deeply} Okay, Dad, thanks.

* * *

[Enter: Parisian Catacombs]  
  
Sydney: Okay, Weiss, talk to me.  
  
Weiss: Hearing you loud and clear, Syd.  
  
Sydney: I'm on my way.  
  
[Sydney sloshes through the murky catacombs]  
  
Sydney: Weiss, where am I supposed to be?  
  
Weiss: You're good Syd, just keep walking straight ahead.  
  
[Sydney shines her flashlight straight ahead, seeing nothing but endless miles of dirty underground and skeletons]  
  
Sydney: Weiss?  
  
[Sydney waits for Weiss to respond]  
  
Sydney: Weiss?....ERIC?? SHIT!  
  
[Suddenly Sydney sees someone stepping out of the seemingly endless darkness]  
  
Sark: Tsk tsk, Miss Bristow, such language.  
  
Sydney: Sark!  
  
Sark: Well, it's certainly inspiring to know that you've managed to remember me.  
  
Sydney: Yeah, like I would forget you.  
  
Sark: That is indeed very encouraging, Sydney. I've noticed you don't seem entirely surprised at my prescence.  
  
Sydney: That would be because I'm not surprised to see you here. The CIA isn't inept, Sark.  
  
Sark: Yes, well, you could have fooled me on more than one occasion. Tell me, Sydney, you wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?  
  
[Sydney watched as Sark extracted the Rambaldi device from his coat pocket]  
  
Sydney: You know why I'm here, Sark. Don't play games with me.  
  
Sark: Well, are you going to try and retrieve it from me?  
  
[Sydney pulls out her pistol and points it at him]  
  
Sark: Now, now, Sydney, we both know you aren't going to shoot me.  
  
Sydney: You don't know me as well as you'd like to think.  
  
Sark: Oh, don't I?  
  
[Sydney cocks the gun]  
  
Sydney: No, I don't believe you do, Mr. Sark.  
  
[Before Sydney could even react Sark had his gun trained on her as well]  
  
Sark: Actually, I beg to differ.  
  
[Sark begins walking towards Sydney]  
  
Sydney: Don't come any closer, Sark.  
  
[Sark ignoring her continues to swagger his way nearer to her]  
  
Sydney: I am very serious, Sark, keep your distance.  
  
[Sark continues to walk]  
  
Sark: Sydney, you try so very hard to be intimidating.  
  
[Before Sark can react Sydney has kicked his pistol out of his hand, his face briefly registers shock before he thrusts Sydney up against the walls of the catacombs]  
  
Sark: Nice move, Sydney, but I would think you had learned your lesson about letting down your guard.  
  
Sydney: Let me go you bastard!  
  
Sark: I don't think I'm quite done with you yet.  
  
[Sark crushes his lips against Sydney's, she struggles against him then finally succumbs to the kiss, she runs her tongue over his lips before pushing it into his mouth. Sydney raises her leg, running it along his then slamming her heel into his instep, she now has him off balance, spinning around and delivers a swift kick to the side of his head. Sark falls to the ground dazed as Sydney bends over and retrieves the Rambaldi device from him]  
  
Sydney: Mr. Sark, I really thought you had learned your lesson about letting your guard down.  
  
[Sydney cracks her pistol against his temple, knocking him out; she runs out of the catacombs]  
  
Sydney: Weiss, I'll meet you at La Chatte Noire.  
  
Weiss: Why are you meeting me at a club?  
  
Sydney: Because, Weiss, I need a drink.  
  
Weiss: Are you okay, Syd?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, I'm fine.

* * *

[Enter: La Chatte Noire, a very seedy club. Half naked, sometimes all naked, dancers in cages scattered all around the room, lights pulsing to an almost painful degree. Sydney spots Weiss sitting at the bar on the wall at the back of the club she makes her way over to him.]  
  
Sydney: Barman, m'obtenir une vodka, droite en haut.  
  
[Weiss glances over at Sydney, noticing her tight, leather mini-skirt]  
  
Weiss: You look nice, Syd, dressing the part?  
  
Sydney: Just thought I should blend in with the crowd, no sense in drawing unneeded, and unwanted attention.  
  
[Weiss looks at her, raising an eyebrow, as the bartender slides Sydney's drink to her]  
  
Weiss: Seriously, are you okay? You seem...out of it.  
  
Sydney: I'm fine.  
  
Weiss: Did you get the piece?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, it's safely secured in my hotel room.  
  
Weiss: Syd, did something happen down in the catacombs?  
  
[Weiss notices Sydney swallowing hard]  
  
Sydney: I had a run in with Sark, nothing I couldn't handle.  
  
[Weiss nods, knowing better than to push the issue]

* * *

[Enter: Operations Centre hallway, Sydney is walking towards the elevator when Jack walks up behind her]  
  
Jack: Sydney, I need to talk to you.  
  
Sydney: {nodding} Okay, let's talk in the elevator.  
  
[They both step into the elevator; Sydney reaches to push the button to take them to the parking garage]  
  
Jack: I think you should go to Lauren's baby shower.  
  
Sydney: Are you crazy? WHY should I go to HER baby shower?  
  
Jack: Sydney, calm down. I feel it would be very beneficial to see how she interacts with her friends, and to see who her friends are.  
  
Sydney: Fine. I'll go.  
  
Jack: Thank you. 


	6. Of School Friends, Ducks, and Tears

I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers! Thank you Kimmers! And Prongs! And aliasgurl!! It's very nice to know that people actually enjoy my work.

* * *

[Enter: Sydney's Apartment. Sydney is sitting on the couch with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She has her phone in her hand; she finally dials a number]  
  
Vaughn: Hello?  
  
Sydney: Hey Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, hey, is something wrong?  
  
Sydney: No, nothing's wrong, is Lauren around?  
  
Vaughn: Uhhh, I think she's taking a nap; do you need to talk to her?  
  
Sydney: No, I needed to ask you a question about the baby shower.  
  
Vaughn: Oh, you decided to come?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, do you know what sex the baby is yet?  
  
Vaughn: Actually, we just found out recently...we're having twins.  
  
Sydney: Oh...that's great Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn: Yeah, we're really...we're really happy.  
  
Sydney: Yeah, I know you are. So what should I buy for the shower?  
  
Vaughn: I don't know, we've got a lot...I think maybe just a couple of outfits would be good.  
  
Sydney: Should I buy a certain colour?  
  
Vaughn: No...just something that could go either way...green or yellow, maybe white.  
  
Sydney: Okay, thanks Vaughn...I guess I'll see you at the office.  
  
Vaughn: Yeah...see you there...Bye.  
  
Sydney: Bye.  
  
[Sydney hangs up the phone, tears welling up in her eyes]

* * *

[Enter: Lauren and Vaughn's house. Sydney is standing in front of the door listening to the activity inside; she finally gathers the courage to ring the doorbell. And very suddenly she's face to face with a woman she can only assume is Lauren's mother]  
  
Olivia: Come in, Come in! You're Sydney, right?  
  
[Olivia puts a hand on Sydney's back, guiding her through the door]  
  
Sydney: Yes, I'm Sydney. You must be Lauren's mother.  
  
Olivia: Oh, how rude of me! Yes, I'm Olivia Reed.  
  
[Olivia leads her through a couple of rooms before reaching the living room. It's decorated wildly with baby blue and light pink streamers, balloons, confetti and little pacifiers and bottles.]  
  
Olivia: Lauren! Sydney's here!  
  
[Lauren looks up, her eyes widening with surprise]  
  
Sydney: Hey Lauren, where should I put the gift?  
  
[Lauren's wide eyes glance down to the big box, wrapped carefully in paper dotted with baby booties and finished off with a big white bow]  
  
Lauren: Oh, um, just set it on the coffee table.  
  
[Sydney walks forward into the living room, a bit uncomfortably, and sets the present next to the others]  
  
Lauren: Oh, I guess I should introduce you to the others.  
  
[Sydney finally takes notice of the other women in the room]  
  
Lauren: You know Carrie of course, and you just met my mum.  
  
[Sydney nods]  
  
Lauren: {gesturing to the tall, pale, blue-eyed, blonde woman on her left} This is Tia Lenkin, Tia this is Sydney Bristow, we work together. Ti, would you mind taking Sydney around to meet everyone?  
  
Tia: Of course not, Renny. Come along, Sydney, I'm sure everyone will absolutely adore you!  
  
[Sydney begins to walk into the throng of women with Tia when she feels a hand on her arm]  
  
Lauren: Sydney, I just wanted to say thank you for coming. And thanks so much for the present.  
  
[Sydney feels a wash of guilt run through her as she looks at Lauren's grinning face]  
  
Sydney: It was no problem. I just hope you like it.  
  
[Tia again begins to escort Sydney around the room]  
  
Tia: Okay, Syd, is it okay if I call you Syd?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, sure, that's fine.  
  
Tia: {smiling} Good! Okay, first round of introductions, this is Anastasia Blumberge, but we all call her Stasi.  
  
[Sydney, putting on her "work" smile, reaches out to shake the thin, platinum blonde, grey-eyed woman's hand]  
  
Sydney: Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Anastasia.  
  
Anastasia: Likewise. How do you know our Laurie?  
  
Sydney: Oh, we've worked together for the past year or so.  
  
Tia: And this is Rochelle Dempsy and her sister Marleen Ceronily.  
  
[Sydney again reaches out to shake hands with the short, slightly plump redheads]  
  
Rochelle: Hi, it's nice to meet someone Lauren works with.  
  
Marleen: {nodding} She's so secretive about work sometimes we began wondering if she was a spy or something crazy like that.  
  
[The three women begin laughing as Sydney quickly recovers from her shock and joins in]  
  
Tia: Well, I need to finish introducing Syd to everyone.  
  
[Tia leads Sydney over to two very thin, tall blondes]  
  
Tia: Syd, this is Mary Elisabeth Winchester and her daughter Katherine White, old friends of the Reeds.  
  
Sydney: Hi, it's very nice to meet you two.  
  
[Mary Elisabeth and Katherine look at Sydney somewhat in contempt]  
  
Mary Elisabeth: It's very nice to meet you as well. I'm sure you and Katie would get along quite well.  
  
Tia: Well, as much as I'm sure they would I still have a few more introductions to make.  
  
Sydney: {looking apologetically} Maybe later we can talk.  
  
[Tia begins looking around the room mumbling to herself]  
  
Tia: Now, where did those three go...where did they go. Oh! There they are, talking to Renny, I should have known.  
  
[Sydney followed Tia's gaze over to where Lauren was propped up on the couch chatting animatedly with three women. One, tall, auburn-haired and pale, and next to her a brunette, tan woman of medium height, and on the other side of Lauren a petite, thin, dark-haired woman. Sydney couldn't help noting the variations between the girls compared to the rest of the women...they didn't fit. She didn't know how, but they just didn't. Sydney followed Tia back to the couch]  
  
Lauren: Oh, Ti, did you show Syd around?  
  
Tia: Of course. However, I thought you should introduce these three, I don't really know them.  
  
Lauren: Oh, right. {motioning to the auburn-haired woman} This is Tess Neuwing, but we all call her Tessie.  
  
Tess: Hello, Sydney, it's very nice to meet you.  
  
[Sydney thought she detected a hint of an accent that was most definitely Californian]  
  
Sydney: Same here. Where are you from originally? I thought I detected an accent.  
  
Tess: Canada. More specifically, Toronto.  
  
[Sydney nods]  
  
Lauren: And this is Sunshine Guettierez, or Sunny as we call her.  
  
[Lauren motions towards the blonde]  
  
Sunshine: Hi! It's very, very nice to meet you, Sydney.  
  
Sydney: {smiling} Well, it's very nice to meet you too.  
  
Lauren: And finally, this is Moneekah Osterkowitz-Hart, or Neeka for short.  
  
Moneekah: Hey, nice to meet you.  
  
[Sydney detected a slight Southern drawl in Moneekahs's voice]  
  
Sydney: Likewise. It's nice to meet someone that knows Lauren outside of work.  
  
Sunny: We were just reminiscing about when we all first met.  
  
[Tess, Sunny, Neeka and Lauren all giggle]  
  
Tess: Laurie was SO drunk.  
  
Neeka: No, no start at the beginning!  
  
Lauren: You know, I really think it's time to open the presents—  
  
Sunny: Aw, come on, Renny, let us tell the story!  
  
Lauren: You aren't going to let this go until you get to tell it, are you?  
  
Neeka, Tess & Sunny: NO!  
  
Lauren: Fine, fine, but keep in mind this was years ago.  
  
Neeka: Okay, me and Tess and Sunny were all in this pub—  
  
Tess, Sunny and Neeka: Snooky's!  
  
[Another chorus of giggles]  
  
Neeka: Anyway, we were in there playing pool—  
  
Tess: No, it was darts.  
  
Neeka: Does it really matter?  
  
Sunny: Yes, it does.  
  
Neeka: Fine! We were playing DARTS, when people start chanting 'Fight! Fight!'  
  
Lauren: {blushing} Don't you think that's enough?  
  
Neeka: No! So anyway, we all look over and there is this blonde girl pulling this other woman's hair. And who would that blonde be?  
  
Sunny: Our little Renny.  
  
Tess: And then this BIG, muscled up guy walks over and jerks Laurie off of this other woman and he's all 'DON'T PULL HER HAIR!'  
  
Sunny: And Renny gets this petrified look on her face.  
  
Neeka: And then calls the man the foulest thing I've ever heard.  
  
Tess: And so the bouncer comes over to throw her out of the bar before she caused more trouble.  
  
Sunny: And we went out to check on her and she's been out little Renny ever since.  
  
Lauren: Well, as fun as that was I think it's time to get things rolling now that everyone is here. It's time to open presents ladies!  
  
[Sydney watches as the women practically flock around the coffee table]  
  
Olivia: Okay, we'll start from the left and work our way right. This one is from...Katherine.  
  
[Lauren takes the gift bag from her mother]  
  
Lauren: {opening the present} Oooh, a Louis Vuitton diaper bag. Thank you, Katherine.  
  
Olivia: This one is from Mary Elisabeth.  
  
Lauren: Gold plated rattles. Thank you, Mary Elisabeth.  
  
[Lauren continues opening ridiculously expensive gifts, finally getting to the last one on the table...Sydney's]  
  
Olivia: And this last one is from Sydney!  
  
[Lauren exhaustedly rips open the paper, revealing to soft, plushie ducks and two tiny sage coloured rompers]  
  
Lauren: {tears welling up in her eyes} Oh my gosh, Sydney, how did you know?  
  
Sydney: {confused} Know what?  
  
Lauren: When I was a baby until I was well into my teenage years I had a little stuffed duck, just like these, named...well it doesn't matter what he was named, but we moved when I was 17 and I lost him.  
  
Sydney: I called Vaughn a few nights ago because I had no idea what to buy...he, uh, he told me about your duck and that you were having twins and then I saw these in the baby store.  
  
Lauren: {accepting a tissue from her mother} I can't believe Michael remembered...I don't even remember telling him.  
  
Olivia: Now, now, enough of the crying, this is supposed to be a happy day.  
  
[Things settle down and people go back to milling around, some staying to cheer Lauren up, some just chattering amongst themselves. Sydney decides to go find the bathroom, she walks past the kitchen hearing some kind of argument inside]  
  
Olivia: And then you go and get pregnant, this has messed up everything, Lauren.  
  
Lauren: You think I meant to get pregnant? I know what this did to us!  
  
[Sydney loses are balance and thumps her hand against the wall. Olivia and Lauren immediately hush up. Sydney opens the door to the kitchen]  
  
Sydney: I'm sorry to disturb you, but where is the bathroom?  
  
Lauren: End of the hall, the door on your right. 


	7. Men's Magazines and Kung Pau Chicken

[Enter: Jack's House]  
  
Sydney: You owe me.  
  
Jack: How was the baby shower?  
  
Sydney: Painful. Why was it necessary for me to go there? It was horrible. First, first I had to be introduced to all of her old school friends. Then...it was time to open presents, and apparently Lauren had a stuffed duck when she was younger and while her school friends had gotten her an array of designer baby gear my gift of plush ducks made her cry.  
  
Jack: So there wasn't anything suspicious?  
  
Sydney: Well...there was this thing. I overheard Lauren's mom arguing with her about getting pregnant, and how Lauren getting pregnant 'ruined everything'.  
  
Jack: And that's all there is to report?  
  
Sydney: Yes, and the fact that you owe me big.

* * *

[Enter: Operations Centre. Sydney is fixing her morning coffee when Vaughn walks up to her]  
  
Vaughn: Thank you for going to Lauren's shower.  
  
Sydney: It was no problem.  
  
Vaughn: And...you didn't have to tell her I told you about the ducks. You didn't have to lie for me.  
  
Sydney: Well, I just saw how happy it made her.  
  
Vaughn: Well, thank you.  
  
Sydney: {nodding} Hey, Vaughn, I have this question that I probably shouldn't ask, I probably shouldn't even bring up the topic. But I was trying to find the bathroom at your house on Saturday and...I overheard Lauren and her mother talking. Why is Olivia so unhappy about Lauren's pregnancy?  
  
Vaughn: What do you mean unhappy? She's ecstatic about being a grandmother.  
  
Sydney: She said it had ruined everything...and Lauren seemed to agree—  
  
Vaughn: Look, Syd, I don't know what you're getting at but we are all very happy about these babies. You must have misunderstood, that is the ONLY explanation.  
  
Sydney: I didn't misunderstand, Vaughn! I don't know WHAT it's ruining, but Olivia Reed most certainly is not happy about Lauren being pregnant, and Lauren knows the reason.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, I am tired of this. I'm tired of feeling like I have to defend my wife to you, I don't. Lauren has done nothing wrong, and has given me no reason to suspect that she is unhappy about the pregnancy. She could have easily taken care of it and I never would have known the difference, but she has done everything in her power to keep these babies healthy. And Olivia has done nothing but be supportive. So you must have misunderstood.  
  
Sydney: {shaking her head} I can't talk about this anymore with you. I'll see you later, Vaughn.

* * *

[Enter: Sydney's Apartment. Sydney is sitting on her couch when her phone rings; she answers it]  
  
Sydney: Hello?  
  
Weiss: Hey, Syd, you want to come over and have dinner with me?  
  
Sydney: Are you cooking?  
  
Weiss: Of course not! I'm ordering out for Chinese.  
  
Sydney: Well, then, I'll be right over.  
  
[Sydney hangs up the phone and walks into her bedroom to change into a shirt and jeans. She then grabs her apartment key and walks over to Weiss'. She knocks on his door]  
  
Weiss: {opening the door} I was just about to order, anything you want in particular?  
  
Sydney: Kung pau chicken, extra spicy.  
  
Weiss: {nodding} Give me just a second while I call it in.  
  
[Sydney nods, taking off her jacket and sitting on Weiss' leather sofa. She begins sifting through his magazine; Maxim, FHM, Sports Illustrated, she finally finds an Entertainment Weekly among the "male" magazines]  
  
Weiss: Sorry about the magazine selection.  
  
Sydney: No problem. It's kind of impressive you've managed to accumulate such a mass quantity of boob magazines.  
  
Weiss: They aren't boob magazines. They have good articles.  
  
Sydney: Uh-huh. Sure.  
  
Weiss: So...how was...uhh...work?  
  
Sydney: I had another fight with Vaughn.  
  
Weiss: What now?  
  
Sydney: {hesitating} Nothing important.  
  
[Weiss hears the doorbell ring, he grabs his wallet and goes to pay for the food]  
  
Weiss: {calling out} The food's here, Syd!  
  
Sydney: {walking into the kitchen} Mmm, smells wonderful.  
  
[They both begin sifting through the bag, each grabbing their boxes of food and a set of chopsticks. They go and sit at the small dining table]  
  
Sydney: He kissed me.  
  
Weiss: Vaughn kissed you?  
  
Sydney: No, not Vaughn.  
  
Weiss: {confused} Then who?  
  
Sydney: Sark.  
  
Weiss: SARK? When? How?  
  
Sydney: When I was down in the catacombs and I lost radio contact with you. He was there. He had the Rambaldi artifact; he was being typical Sark about everything. And then...the next thing I know he has me pushed against the wall kissing me.  
  
Weiss: Please tell me you kicked his ass.  
  
Sydney: I did...but I kissed him back too.  
  
Weiss: Why?  
  
Sydney: Why what?  
  
Weiss: Why did you kiss him back?  
  
Sydney: Well, to throw him off guard.  
  
Weiss: {raising his eyebrows} Just to throw him off guard?  
  
Sydney: {aghast}Of course just to throw him off guard! Weiss, it's Sark!  
  
Weiss: Yeah, I know who it is, Syd.  
  
Sydney: Then how could you ask such a question? He's a terrorist, an enemy; he's everything I'm against, Weiss!  
  
Weiss: Well, you can tell yourself over and over that it's not supposed to feel good, but that doesn't mean it didn't.  
  
Sydney: Look, okay, I'm not saying it wasn't a good kiss. But I hate Sark, you know I hate him. I feel nothing but contempt for the man.  
  
Weiss: {nodding} If you're sure. I just don't want you to continue to set your feelings aside because it's not "the right thing", Syd. You don't deserve that.  
  
Sydney: I promise. That kiss had nothing to do with feeling anything about Sark and everything to do with completing the mission. Which I did.  
  
Weiss: That wasn't what you fought with Vaughn about, was it?  
  
Sydney: Of course not, it's none of Vaughn's business. We just had a small...disagreement on something to do with Lauren. Seriously, it was no big deal.  
  
Weiss: If you say so.  
  
Sydney: I do. Don't worry about Vaughn and me.  
  
Weiss: So, I was reading this article in Maxim about sex toys. It was very interesting.  
  
Sydney: {slapping Weiss on the arm} So the articles are THAT kind of interesting.  
  
Weiss: Well, what did you think they were about? Butterflies?  
  
[Sydney begins laughing heartily. Weiss grins, relieved he got rid of the tension from earlier]  
  
Sydney: You know, this chicken is really bad. We would have been better off with you cooking.  
  
Weiss: I'm not sure if I should take offence to that or thank you.  
  
Sydney: {shrugging} It was more just a commentary on the fact that you need to find a better Chinese restaurant.  
  
Weiss: Well, the good one we used to use was torn down about a year ago.  
  
Sydney: Well, I wouldn't know about that, now would I?  
  
Weiss: Oh, sorry.  
  
Sydney: {shrugging again} There's lots of things far worse than not knowing a restaurant was torn down.  
  
Weiss: {looking contemplative} So anyway, in that article they were describing the different sizes and shapes of—  
  
[Sydney reaches over and slaps him on the head]  
  
Sydney: It's okay, I don't need to know what it said, Weiss.  
  
Weiss: You sure? Because they had some excellent pointers on different ways to—  
  
Sydney: Yes, I'm sure. Very, very sure.  
  
Weiss: Your loss.  
  
Sydney: Somehow I doubt that.

* * *

{Two Weeks Later...}  
  
[Enter: Operations Centre Briefing Room]  
  
Dixon: Sydney, Weiss, I'm very pleased to inform you that our analysis of the Rambaldi artifact is going smoothly. It appears not to be a WMD, but rather it seems it is a map of a location in Sydney, Australia. We're assuming it is the location of another Rambaldi artifact. Sydney and Agent Weiss, you will travel to Sydney and retrieve the artifact. You leave in two days. Thank you, everyone.  
  
[The agents begin filing out of the room. Vaughn grabs Sydney by the arm after she has left the room]  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, can we talk somewhere privately?  
  
Sydney: {looking wary} Sure, Vaughn, in here.  
  
[Sydney leads Vaughn into an empty office]  
  
Vaughn: Look, Syd, I'm sorry I blew up at you a couple of weeks ago. It was uncalled for, and while I was upset by your accusations I understand how you could have misperceived what was going on. Things have been tense since then, and I just wanted to...clear the air.  
  
Sydney: {clenching her jaw} And did you ask Lauren about it?  
  
Vaughn: {rubbing his forehead} Syd...I don't think you understand the kind of stress she's under right now. What with the pregnancy problems, not being able to work, and the stress of just thinking about being a mother to twins. I don't want to upset her even more.  
  
Sydney: {visibly beginning to redden} Look, Vaughn, you should have just TOLD me that you weren't going to bother asking! I don't like being patronized, you know that, so if that's all you're going to do maybe it's best we just don't speak anymore.  
  
Vaughn: I'm not patronizing you, Sydney! I'm informing you of the situation. I cannot upset her with baseless accusations about her loyalty, and her mother's integrity. I know you can't possibly grasp that, but I cannot upset her like that.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn, if nothing is wrong then WHY can't you ask her?  
  
Vaughn: I don't want to upset her by making her think I don't trust her! God, Sydney, do you realise how insane this sounds?  
  
Sydney: Like our lives have been normal up til now!  
  
Vaughn: I know who my wife is! You think I wasn't careful? Wary? Syd, I KNOW how screwed up our lives get. But Lauren is my wife, and she is loving, and devoted to her country just like you. I can't change the fact that you went missing, Syd.  
  
Sydney: {stepping closer to Vaughn, lowering her voice} Do not even bring that into this. Don't. This has nothing to do with me and you and our lack of closure. So don't even try to act like this has something to do with my disappearance, and don't you DARE try to guilt-trip me in that way.  
  
Vaughn: You act like it doesn't even play a part in this! You are not that same person you were two years ago, Sydney.  
  
Sydney: No, Vaughn, I'm not the one that has changed.  
  
[Sydney turns on her heel and stomps out of the office, leaving Vaughn staring at her retreat] 


	8. Barbies and Inspector Gadget

Sorry to disappoint on the SV front. It's coming, I promise. It's just going to take a little while to get there, there's a lot of issues to sort through first.

* * *

[Enter: Men's Room at the Operations Centre]  
  
Vaughn: {washing his hands} Hey, Weiss, you've been hanging out with Syd a lot lately, right?  
  
Weiss: Yeah, some, we have dinner together sometimes.  
  
Vaughn: Has she been...upset lately?  
  
Weiss: Not particularly, why?  
  
Vaughn: Well, I was trying to apologise to her earlier about something and she got really upset over nothing.  
  
Weiss: Mike, what did you say to her?  
  
Vaughn: I just apologised for blowing up at her a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Weiss: She wouldn't tell me what it was about either.  
  
Vaughn: She mentioned it to you?  
  
Weiss: Yeah, the night it happened. We were eating Chinese at my apartment.  
  
Vaughn: {a slightly wistful grin on his face} Extra spicy kung pau chicken?  
  
Weiss: Yeah, still the same. She says we need a new Chinese place because Senor Chows is nasty.  
  
Vaughn: She's probably right. Well, thanks Eric, I just wanted to know if you knew about anything she was dealing with.  
  
Weiss: Sorry I wasn't any help.  
  
Vaughn: Don't worry about it.

* * *

[Enter: Sydney's apartment. Sydney and Weiss are eating tacos]  
  
Sydney: Now this is real food, unlike that Chinese stuff you tried to feed me.  
  
Weiss: I have to admit, this is excellent.  
  
[They continue eating]  
  
Weiss: Vaughn's worried about you.  
  
Sydney: Vaughn isn't worried about me, he's worried I'll ruin his little family he constructed while I was...away.  
  
Weiss: Syd, don't be so hard on Mike. He's been through a lot.  
  
Sydney: {narrowing her eyes} What did he say to you?  
  
Weiss: Nothing really, he just wanted to know if you had been more upset than usual lately.  
  
Sydney: I was upset because he was treating me like a child.  
  
Weiss: {sighing} He seemed sincerely concerned, Syd.  
  
Sydney: Oh, I've no doubt in my mind he was concerned, I just don't think we agree on what he was concerned about.  
  
[Sydney and Weiss slip into an awkward silence]  
  
Sydney: Look, Vaughn and I aren't getting along well lately, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let it interfere with our friendship. You're all I've got, Eric.  
  
[Weiss reaches across the table and grabs Syd's hand]  
  
Weiss: You know I'm here for you, Syd, you're my drinking buddy.  
  
Sydney: {giggling} I don't know what I would do without our dinners. Probably go insane.  
  
Weiss: Nah, you'd just be getting drunk alone.  
  
Sydney: Which is a really depressing thought.  
  
[Weiss and Sydney smile at eachother. He gives her hand one final squeeze before they go back to eating]

* * *

[Enter: Vaughn and Lauren's house. He has come home with takeout for them]  
  
Lauren: {taking her plate from Vaughn} Thanks, love.  
  
Vaughn: {leaning over to kiss Lauren's forehead} No problem, sweetie. How are you feeling today?  
  
Lauren: Fat, miserable, slobby, and like I haven't gotten to do anything in about a month. Other than that it was okay.  
  
Vaughn: I'm sorry, honey, but remember, only two more months and we'll have our little babies to take care of.  
  
Lauren: Gilly and Will. I'm going to be a horrendous mother.  
  
Vaughn: {looking concerned} What makes you say that?  
  
Lauren: I know nothing about babies, Michael. Nothing. I've barely even held a baby, much less taken care of one.  
  
Vaughn: You'll be fine. It may be rough at first but you'll get the hang of it.  
  
Lauren: {smirking} Thank you, darling, I think I just need a bit of reassurance every now and again.

* * *

[Enter: Plane carrying Sydney and Weiss to Australia. Sydney and Weiss are going over op-tech]  
  
Sydney: {rolling her "engagement" ring, a platinum band with a 2 karat diamond in it, between two fingers} I guess the CIA doesn't skimp on the important things.  
  
Weiss: Wow, now that's impressive, what else does it do?  
  
Sydney: {flipping the diamond up} It's a high-power magnet designed to magnetize the lock on the vault where the device is.  
  
Weiss: {nodding} Well, you have to hand it to Marshall, he's creative at the very least.  
  
[Sydney giggles]  
  
Weiss: {picking up his diamond cufflinks and inspecting them} These are supposed to shut down the security cameras. Do you find it funny that they give us all these expensive gadgets and jewelry and yet we couldn't hope to buy it on the money they pay us?  
  
Sydney: I stopped wondering about that stuff years ago. Best just to not think about the money these things cost.  
  
Weiss: {taking the engagement ring from Sydney} So, Mrs. Elizabeth Whitmayer, would you do me the honour of being my pretend wife for the next four days?  
  
Sydney: {slipping into her phony Australian accent} It would be my pleasure, Nigel darling.  
  
[Sydney removes the engagement ring, placing her wedding band on her finger and then replacing the engagement ring. Weiss also slips on his wedding band.]  
  
Weiss: You okay Syd?  
  
Sydney: {looking up startled} What do you mean?  
  
Weiss: Well, you were just kind of staring at the ring...  
  
Sydney: I'm fine. I was just thinking.  
  
Weiss: About Vaughn?  
  
Sydney: Yeah, a little bit, I just always thought he would be the first one to propose to me.  
  
[Sydney winks at Weiss]  
  
Weiss: {patting Sydney's hand} It's okay, you know, to be sad about it. You don't always have to be superwoman.  
  
Sydney: I'm okay, and I'm not being superwoman, I'm just dealing with this.  
  
Weiss: {looking a little disbelieving} If you say so, Syd.  
  
[They sit in silence for a while]  
  
Weiss: Do you know what cartoon I used to love?  
  
Sydney: Can't say that I do.  
  
Weiss: Inspector Gadget.  
  
[They both begin laughing]  
  
Sydney: No wonder you became a spy.  
  
Weiss: You didn't watch Inspector Gadget?  
  
Sydney: I was more into girly cartoons, believe it or not.  
  
Weiss: Oh, I can see you now, playing with your Barbies. Having the Ken and Barbie wedding.  
  
Sydney: I'll have you know that I didn't have Barbies. I had porcelain dolls. And we had tea, not play weddings.  
  
Weiss: You'll never convince me you didn't put a blanket on your head and be a bride.  
  
Sydney: Actually, I didn't play bride. I played like I was Wonderwoman. Which probably explains a lot.  
  
Weiss: Yeah, it does actually. Funny how those things work out.  
  



	9. Shticks

Sorry this took SO long to get up. Missions always take me a horribly long amount of time. I promise to try my best and get the next chapter up ASAP. Enjoy!

* * *

[Enter: Sydney, Australia. Weiss and Sydney's hotel room]

Sydney: {calling through the bathroom door in an over-the-top British accent} Nigel, darling, have you ordered our extra pillows and blankets yet?

Weiss: {also in an over-the-top accent} Of course, Lizzie-doll. They're being delivered as soon as possible.

Sydney: {dropping the accent} I really hope you can do a better accent.

Weiss: Of course I can. Do you really think they'd let us come as Brits if my accent was that horrendous?

Sydney: Good point.

[Sydney continues to get all of her toiletries situated on the marble bathroom counter]

Sydney: Do you know what I've always wanted to see?

Weiss: I don't know why you ask those questions like I'm going to know the answer.

Sydney: {ignoring Weiss' response} I've always wanted to see the Sydney Harbour Bridge in person.

Weiss: You've never been on trips to Sydney before?

Sydney: Well, it's always get in-get out before you're killed. So no.

Weiss: We have some rest time; we could go and see it.

Sydney: We do? How did we manage that?

Weiss: Well, I've always wanted to come here so I asked Dixon for a couple of extra days.

Sydney: And he let you have them?

Weiss: As soon as I told him how stressed we've been. He said to consider it a mini-vacation.

Sydney: Well, I guess all of my vacations end in drama anyway. Might as well throw an assignment in as well.

Weiss: That's the spirit! Do you want to go see it now?

Sydney: {yawning} Yeah, sure. No time like the present. Let me just get showered and changed.

* * *

[Enter: Sydney and Weiss on a grassy patch across from the Sydney Harbour Bridge]

Sydney: It's so beautiful here.

Weiss: {nodding} You fit here.

Sydney: How so?

Weiss: Look at it. Bright, clean, beautiful, it screams Sydney A. Bristow.

Sydney: {blushing and nudging Weiss on the shoulder} Weiss, you don't have to try and make me feel better.

Weiss: Who said I was trying to make you feel better?

Sydney: {becoming flustered} How did you know my middle initial?

Weiss: {suddenly becoming very interested in a blade of grass} I saw it on the wall.

Sydney: Oh—

Weiss: What does it stand for?

Sydney: Well, what is your middle name?

Weiss: Nuh-uh, Syd, none of this evasion crap.

Sydney: You tell me your's I'll tell you mine.

Weiss: You know, Barbie's middle name was Patricia.

Sydney: Now who's evading the question?

Weiss: I hate my middle name.

Sydney: So do I.

Weiss: So we chose a bad topic?

Sydney: I think we did. I used to love Wham.

Weiss: That's not so bad. I used to love The Bee Gees.

Sydney: Oh, well, now I don't feel so bad about Wham.

Weiss: {smiling} Glad I could help

[They sit there looking out at the bridge, watching the sun starting to set.]

Weiss: Are you humming 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'?

Sydney: {blushing} No!

Weiss: {sarcastically} That was convincing.

Sydney: Anne.

Weiss: What?

Sydney: My middle name is Anne.

Weiss: Ah, that's not so bad.

Sydney: Yeah, well, it isn't your middle name. What's yours?

Weiss: {groaning} Eric Francis Weiss.

Sydney: {giggling slightly} That's not so bad!

Weiss: Again with the conviction.

Sydney: I'm serious. It could be way worse.

Weiss: Well, Anne could be way worse.

Sydney: True. So maybe we should just get over it.

Weiss: Maybe.

Sydney: And I did know Barbie's middle name.

* * *

[Enter: Macleay Museum. Sydney and Weiss are walking in the front doors. They spot the Museum Director.]

Museum Director: Mr. and Mrs. Whitmayer, welcome to the Macleay Museum. My name is James Carston and I'm the director here. Shall we go into my office?

Weiss: Actually, Elizabeth and I were hoping we could get a tour of the museum before addressing the more formal matters.

James: Oh, of course Mr. Whitmayer. Just follow me.

{Sydney and Weiss follow the Museum Director as he shows them artifact after artifact before Sydney finally recognizes the hallway leading to the vault}

Sydney: Mr. Carston, I'm terribly embarrassed to ask this but is there a washroom I can use?

James: No need to be embarrassed, Mrs. Whitmayer. It's to the right of the information desk. Do you need me to escort you?

Sydney: No thank you, I'm sure I can find my way.

{Sydney leans up to kiss Weiss on the cheek before turning and walking around a corner. She waits until Weiss and the director have moved on before entering the hallway. Weiss casually flicks a cufflink effectively shutting down the security cameras}

* * *

[Weiss and the director walk up to several cases of insects]

James: The Macleay Museum holds one of the oldest and historically most significant insect collections in Australia. There are more than half a million specimens in the collection dating from 1756.

The collection was started by Alexander Macleay in the late 18th century. He gathered, purchased and traded specimens at such a rate that by the time he came to Australia as Colonial Secretary for NSW in 1826 the collection was the largest privately owned insect collection in the world. The collection was added to by Alexander's son, William Sharp Macleay, and increased further by William Sharp's cousin, William John Macleay. Many of the specimens are still stored in their original Chippendale cabinets.

{Weiss nods his head, feigning interest. Then, out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar blond walking intently across the museum floor}

Weiss: If you will excuse me, Mr. Carston, I do believe I need to go find my wife and make sure she hasn't gotten herself lost.

James: Of course, I will be waiting for you in my office.

{Weiss turns and starts off in the direction he saw Sark walking}

* * *

{Sydney rushes down the hallway, her heels making loud clacking noises against the pavement as she turns the corner and picks the lock on the door to her left. She quickly glances around the room before spotting the large plant in the lower right corner of the room. She moves aside the plant and lifts up the loose tile on the floor to reveal the vault concealed beneath it. Slipping off her 'engagement ring' she flips up the diamond and sets the magnet against the lock. She reaches in and retrieves the compass carefully placing it in her pocket when she hears a loud banging outside the door. She carefully opens the door and peeks around the corner, finding Weiss slumped against the wall, blood pooling on the floor around him}

Sydney: ERIC!

{She rushes over to him bending down and realizing that, thankfully, he only got shot in the leg}

Weiss: Déjà vu all over again, eh Syd?

{Weiss slowly closes his eyes and begins to drift off. Sydney reaches over and slaps his face repeatedly}

Sydney: No, no, Eric, stay with me here. We have to get you out of here.

{Weiss drowsily tries to stand up before sliding back down the wall again. Sydney puts her hands under his arms and tries to pull him up.}

Sydney: Come on Eric, help me out here.

{Weiss tries to push himself up, struggling and finally managing to get on his feet. Sydney slips an arm around his waist and lets him lean against her}

Weiss: I bet you really wish I would've stuck with my diet.

Sydney: {laughing} Oh, you're not that heavy. Come on, we have to get out of here. I saw an exit at the other end of the hallway.

{Sydney and Weiss make it out of the museum and into their car. Sydney makes sure Weiss is comfortably in his seat and takes off her suit jacket to use it as a tourniquet. She climbs in the driver's side and starts driving to a hospital}

Sydney: {worriedly} How are you feeling?

Weiss: Drowsy.

Sydney: Well, we'll be to the hospital soon, just try and stay conscious.

{Weiss softly nods his head}

Weiss: I guess this is my shtick.

Sydney: Your shtick?

Weiss: You know, getting shot.

Sydney: I doubt that's your shtick. It's only happened twice, that hardly counts as a sthick.

Weiss: Well, how many times have you been shot on a mission?

Sydney: I don't even want to think about it. There's way more chance of it being my shtick than it being yours.

Weiss: Then what IS my shtick?

Sydney: Weiss, just exactly how light-headed are you feeling right now?

Weiss: Not light-headed enough for you to avoid the question by diverting me.

Sydney: sighing Your shtick is being funny.

Weiss: grunts That's it? Funny? My shtick is being funny? At least you got a cool one like being shot.

Sydney: Maybe it's better if you don't waste your energy arguing with me.

Weiss: Nice diversion tactic.

Sydney: smiling It was worth a shot.

Weiss: Okay, you were right. I am the funny one.

{Sydney turns into the driveway of the Emergency room and pulls to a stop}

Sydney: You stay right here, I'm going to go get the medics.

Weiss: Do I look like I can move?

Sydney: Good point.

* * *


End file.
